


Quid Pro Quo

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: At What Price [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus meets a double agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

"I can't be seen with you. I shouldn't even be talking to you."

Remus doesn't react. Flint says this every time. Luckily, his better nature always wins. Remus waits.

"What if I wanted out? Would your little Order help me?"

"If you really did, yes. But I'd hope you'd reconsider. You're invaluable to us where you are."

Flint doesn't know about Snape. And Snape doesn't know about Flint. Albus thinks it better to keep their Death Eater spies in the dark about each other. This way, he reasons, if one of them is exposed as a traitor, he won't be able to betray the other under torture. So only Remus knows about Flint, but Flint would only meet with Remus anyway.

Flint nods, reassured by Remus' words, whether he believes them or not. It's a part of the ritual now. Remus moves closer to Flint, in anticipation of the next part. Flint automatically leans back against the brick wall of the alleyway.

"You know what I want in return," he says, slipping his hands inside his open robes to the fastenings of his trousers.

Remus smiles and licks his lips. He activates the magical recording device and drops to his knees in front of Flint. He pushes his hands inside Flint's robe to place them on his hips. Flint has finished unfastening his trousers and is now pulling out his cock, which is starting to harden. Flint grasps it around the base, offering it to Remus, who opens his mouth and sucks it in. Flint runs his thumb over Remus' cheekbone in the slightest of caresses before moving his hand away to rest it on Remus' shoulder.

Remus concentrates on getting Flint hard. He sucks and swallows around him, forced to pull back when the other man is fully erect. Flint's cock lays heavy on his tongue, while his musky scent pervades Remus' senses. Remus' tongue has mapped every dip and bump of Flint's prick and memorised the pungent taste of his semen.

Flint grasps Remus by the hair and closes his eyes. The recording device whirs quietly as names, dates, and places stream forth in a non-stop litany from his lips, interrupted only by occasional hitches in his breath when Remus' tongue hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Remus has to make it fast. There's no telling who might be around, who might recognise Dumbledore's werewolf and the Death Eater in the alley and put two and two together. He uses all his tricks to make Flint come, presses just here, sucks just there, here a lick, there a nibble. He's soon rewarded with the tightening of Flint's balls and the familiar burn of his scalp as Flint pulls his hair in his growing rapture, trying to stifle his moans through clenched teeth.

"Professor," Flint says as he comes, in a whisper so inaudible that even Remus' werewolf-enhanced senses only just barely catch it. Flint might be pretending it doesn't mean more at the moment, but Remus knows better. He had long ago resolved that, if they both survived the war, he will take Flint home with him and not let him leave his bed ever again.

Remus swallows down Flint's seed and then cleans off the other man's prick before tucking it back into his pants. He stands and meets Flint's eyes. Today, Remus deviates from the script, leaning forward to kiss Flint, who opens his mouth to Remus' questing tongue, groaning at the taste of his own semen. Remus pulls back and presses his own erection against Flint's hip, just for a second, just so that he _knows_. Flint reciprocates the promise with an almost imperceptible smile, and Remus takes his leave.


End file.
